A fishing line guide is attached to a fishing rod to guide a fishing line, which is unwound from a reel or is wound around the reel again, along the fishing rod. The fishing line guide has a guide ring, through which a fishing line passes, and a frame which is attached to a fishing rod and supports the guide ring. The frame of the fishing line guide is made of a metallic material or a plastic material.
FIG. 19 shows a fishing line guide of a prior art which includes a metal-made frame. The fishing line guide 20 shown in FIG. 19 has a guide ring 21 through which a fishing line passes, a ring retaining portion 22 retaining the guide ring 21, a support leg 23 extending from the ring retaining portion 22, and an attachment foot 24 which extends from a distal end of the support leg 23 and is attached to a portion 11 of a fishing rod 10. The ring retaining portion 22, the support leg 23 and the attachment foot 24 are integrally formed from a metallic material. The fishing line guide 20 is firmly fixed to the fishing rod 10 by winding a winding thread 12 around the fishing rod portion 11 to cover the attachment foot 24, and applying an adhesive on the wound winding thread 12, and then hardening the adhesive to form an adhesive coating 13.
The fishing line guide 20 transmits a tensional force applied to the fishing line to the fishing rod 10 and distributes the tensional force, while guiding the fishing line. Where the tensional force occurs in the fishing line during landing a fish, or where the fishing line is caught or entangled on the ring retaining portion 22 or the support leg 23 during casting a fishing rig, loads which are caused by the tensional force applied to the fishing line are concentrated on the vicinity of a joint between the support leg 23 and the attachment foot 24 (see the portion indicated by the symbol LC in FIG. 19). If such loads are heavily concentrated, the attachment foot 24 may be damaged or deformed, and the attachment foot 24 may be pulled out from the winding thread 12 and therefore be detached from the portion 11 of the fishing rod 10.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-253778